1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to safety devices and more specifically to shopping carts which include safety devices for restraining infants seated in the shopping cart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art shopping carts are available permitting care takers of infants to position the infant in a shopping cart as the care taker shops. Typically these prior art shopping carts provided a seat for the infant at some location within the shopping cart. Normally the infant was seated with some structure, typically two generally rod-like members extending upwardly between the infant's legs. However, no specific means was provided to restrain the infant. Infants frequently repositioned his/her legs such that both legs extended through a common opening. When so positioned, some infants could slide through the opening and fall to the floor.
Other prior art shopping carts included simple waist type safety belts permitting the infant to be strapped into the seat. Although the simple waist strap was a significant improvement under circumstances, some infants have been injured. For example, infants may slide from the seat such that the restraint belt is positioned under the infant's chin. The probability of this type of injury is increased if the shopping cart is damaged such that the generally vertical extending members, previously disabled, no longer function for their intended purpose.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a shopping cart including an infant seat and safety strap means effectively restraining the child.